


"Danse au clair de..."

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Le romantisme selon Lucifer, l'archange...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"Danse au clair de..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



> Restez chez vous et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.

« Dance au clair de … »

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Lucifer et des Avengers sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs( Netflix et DC pour Lucifer et Marvel et Disney pour les Avengers.).

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

En cette période de pandémie de Covid-19 , le seul moyen de se protéger et de protéger les autres est de rester chez soi.

Un spécial remerciement aux soignants de tous bord qui sont en première ligne. Nous les soutenons en restant chez nous.

Un immense merci à tous nos héros du quotidien aussi !

Suite de « L'ange tombé du ciel » et de « L'enfant miracle » et se situe dans l'univers de « Redemption ».

Nathaniel, vêtu d'une salopette bleue et de petites baskets, une casquette le protégeant d'un beau soleil new yorkais, jouait à bêcher la terre avec Dan qui préparait son potager.

Lucifer prenait des nouvelles de Maze, de Linda, de Chloé et d'Ella par appel en visioconférence. Le confinement s'étalait dans la durée et le moral, parfois, de ses amies de Los Angeles avait des hauts et des bas.

Mais les jeunes femmes admettaient que rester chez soi était nécessaire et un devoir civique. Trixie, quoique chagrinée de ne plus pouvoir rendre visite à son demi frère Nathaniel, s'occupait, grâce à l'ingéniosité de Chloé et de Dan, et n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer : elle s'était découverte une passion pour la cuisine, coachée par la grand-mère Espinoza sur Skype.

Michael et Stevie vivaient chez la famille Espinoza-Morningstar car l'emménagement du jeune couple avait été reportée pour cause de confinement.

Avec l'aide de Tony, Michael avait acheté une jolie propriété au bord du lac, avec un beau terrain et presque voisine avec celle de Dan et des Pott-Stark.

L'influence de Tony combinée à celle de Michael avait contribué à cette belle opportunité d'achat immobilier.

Mais ce que Lucifer taisait auprès de Dan et de Stevie était que les deux archanges avaient découragé d'éventuels potentiels acheteurs désireux, en ces temps de confinement, de se mettre au vert et de fuir les grandes villes désertes.

Tony soupçonnait l'agissement douteux des deux angéliques frères, remarquant le désistement de nombreux clients en un temps record. Mais le milliardaire ne se mêla pas des affaires des deux archanges car selon lui, les actions de Lucifer et de Michael pouvaient être considérées d'utilité publique.

Les anges avaient évité une propagation du coronavirus par les citadins dans cette partie de New York relativement épargnée par l'épidémie.

Mais Dan et Stevie auraient désapprouvé les méthodes de leurs époux respectifs. Aussi Tony avait couvert les deux frères.

Lucifer termina son appel visio et accepta le mug de café préparé et tendu par son frère. Il grimaça, après une gorgée avalée et sortant une flasque de rhum, il en versa une généreuse rasade dans son café.

Michael secoua la tête, amusé du geste de Lucifer et dégustant sa tasse de chocolat, s'installa sur le canapé. Il suivit des yeux par la fenêtre son mari Stevie qui était allé rejoindre Dan.

« -Tu as une idée pour demain soir ? » s'enquit l'ange blond, en contemplant Stevie qui riait avec Dan.

Un immense amour se fit dans les yeux bleus de Michael quand son époux, sentant son regard sur lui, le salua de la main avec un large sourire radieux.

Lucifer se retint de taquiner son frère sur son air énamouré, totalement niais et béat lorsque Stevie était dans les alentours. Ah, la Lune de miel n'était pas encore fini pour Michael et Captain America ter…

« -Pourquoi demain soir ? fit Lucifer, perplexe. Demain soir est spécial pour toi et Stevie ? »

Michael regarda Lucifer , interloqué par la question de son frère.

« -Demain soir est la date anniversaire de la conception de Nathaniel, rappela le jumeau blond, avec patience. Daniel y attache une grande importance car il s'agit de la première nuit où tu lui as montré un tant soit peu de considération. »

Les joues de Lucifer s'enflammèrent de honte au souvenir de son comportement peu gentleman vis-à-vis de Daniel, le lendemain suivant cette nuit.

Heureusement que Michael était là ! Il n'était pas sûr que Daniel, échaudé par le fiasco de l'année dernière et par le peu d' importance accordée par son mari, voulut le célébrer.

Lucifer se devait de rendre la soirée du lendemain inoubliable et extraordinaire. Pour accomplir ce but, l'archange devait se surpasser !

Un large sourire se fit sur le visage de l'archange sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Michael. Que tramait Lucifer ?

…

Tony, mis dans la confidence par Lucifer, promit à l'archange son entière coopération et Lucifer entra en contact avec Stephen.

Après une heure d'explication, d'argumentation et une promesse d'une faveur, quoiqu'elle fut, par Lucifer, le sorcier cessa de tergiverser et accorda, gracieusement, son aide au maître des Enfers.

L'archange, n'ayant jamais eu à négocier si dure, comprit pourquoi Tony, parfois, se retenait d'insulter le sorcier suprême.

Mais mission accomplie ! Lucifer se félicita de la facilité avec lequel son projet s'était mis en place. Il réalisa, dans un de ces éclairs de compréhension, que Tony, Strange et Bruce s'étaient comportés comme de véritables amis à son égard.

C'était déstabilisant, nouveau mais … bon. D'ailleurs, les Avengers l'avaient prouvé en soutenant Lucifer dans sa croisade contre son Père. Sans hésitation et acceptant les risques sur leurs vies.

Acceptant Lucifer comme il était : avec ses qualités et ses défauts…Même si selon Tony, il y avait plus de défaut que de qualité.

Mais le génie n'admettrait jamais, à âme qui vive, qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour le maître des Enfers. C'était ce que Dan avait affirmé un soir que Lucifer questionnait l'attitude incompréhensible du milliardaire.

Michael et Stevie discutaient, assis sur le ponton où était amarré un canot. Lucifer surprit un geste de son frère vers une partie du corps de son époux et leurs expressions époustouflée et d'émerveillement respectueux amena l'archange à penser qu'il serait question d'un futur neveu ou nièce.

Lucifer huma, un sourire sur les lèvres. Daddy se révélait magnanime et généreux envers ses enfants ces temps-ci.

….

Dan examina le petit bracelet en nano technologie apporté par Tony en tenue d'Iron Man, perplexe et déconcerté.

Il était dans le salon de sa maison et vit que Michael s'occupait de Nathaniel tandis que Stevie préparait le repas du soir.

« -Actionne-le, Danny Boy, encouragea Tony, en s'apprêtant à regagner sa demeure. Ma petite invention te protégera des environnements les plus extrêmes. Bonne soirée à tous ! »

Lucifer, voyant l'expression alarmée de Dan par les explications énigmatiques de Stark, attrapa son mari et le serra, doucement, dans ses bras.

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Dan et déclara, avec une tendresse pleine de gravité :

« -Daniel darling, je n'ai pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi. Nathaniel, nôtre fils, est ma plus belle des créations. Je voudrais partager, avec toi, l'une de mes plus grandes joies et fiertés que constitue la création des étoiles. »

Pendant le speech de Lucifer, Dan se sentit transporté de joie, d'enthousiasme et d'excitation, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

Son époux, créateur des astres célestes et lumineux, désirait l'emmener dans l'espace et permettre ainsi au jeune homme d'admirer de près les étoiles magnifiques qui éclairaient la galaxie !

Dan actionna le bracelet et une combinaison spatiale le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds. Un portail magique apparut dans le salon et les archanges, ainsi que leurs compagnons humains, se perdirent dans la contemplation, subjugués et fascinés, du vide spatial.

Nathaniel avança vers le portail mais Lucifer, prestement, intercepta son fils et le remettant à son frère, il lui dit :

« -Une autre fois, little one ! Ce soir, la visite est réservée à tes parents ! »

Prenant Daniel par la main, Lucifer franchit le portail qui se referma aussitôt que l'archange et son mari l'eurent traversé.

…

Hormis la terreur existentielle du vide spatial et de la sensation d'une chute, lente et sans fin, dans l'espace, Dan, accroché aux bras de Lucifer qui, à l'aise dans son élément et volant grâce à ses ailes, dirigeait leur trajet, éprouvait un sentiment proche de l'exaltation et de la fascination.

Le jeune homme aperçut la station spatiale internationale (SSI) où devait se trouver le fameux spationaute Thomas Pesquet et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent devant le spectacle magnifique et terrifiant, à la fois, du soleil et de ses nombreuses explosions nucléaires se produisant à la surface de l'astre.

Ravi et ébloui, Dan échangea un sourire avec Lucifer qui les maintenait dans un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'étoile et de son champs d'attraction gravitationnelle.

Puis sans avertissement, Lucifer fila, à une vitesse vertigineuse qui fit rire de plaisir Dan, vers la Lune.

L'archange réduit sa vitesse et survola les montagnes et les vallées lunaires pour que son époux pusse admirer, au maximum, le spectacle fascinant du satellite de la Terre.

Se posant sur la face exposée à la lumière du soleil, Lucifer montra à Dan totalement extatique ce que les astronomes appelaient le clair de Terre ou le croissant de Terre : une partie de la sphère bleue dans son écrin noir du vide de l'Univers et rayonnante de lumière bleutée…

Dan s'arracha à la vue grandiose de la Terre de sa position sur la Lune et se tournant vers son mari, il jeta ses bras à son cou, avec un sourire de gratitude.

« -Merci, Lucifer ! fit le jeune homme, en fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux si sombres de son ange. Tu t'es surpassé et tu m'as complètement surpris ! Merci ! »

Lucifer étreignit Daniel dans ses bras, ému et heureux d'avoir pu offrir cette joie à son humain et murmura :

« -Ce n'est pas fini, love. »

Lucifer huma un air et fredonnant une chanson de sa belle et angélique voix, il entraîna Daniel dans un slow romantique.

Daniel se souviendrait éternellement de ce slow dansé au clair de Terre et sur la Lune. Une expérience unique, incroyable et extraordinairement romantique !

Fin

Le 19/04/20

Duneline.

…


End file.
